Alektorophobia
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: .:For JayleeJ's contest:. Alektorophobia. Fear of chickens. Too bad the Akatsuki didn't care about Deidara's opinion... .:Crack!fic. Mild ItachiDei:.


**Heya!**

**This is for JayleeJ's contest using the prompt: why Deidara blew up KFC!**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer!_**

**You should probably read her story before you read mine! They aren't the same, but her's PWNS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alektorophobia**

**By Chibi Shino**

"Turn the car around."

"Deidara..."

"TURN THE DAMN CAR AROUND, KISAME!"

"I said _no_. I'm hungry and I told you a million times we are _not _going to Red Lobster."

Alektorophobia.

Fear of chickens.

Deidara had this fear.

He absolutely _hates _chickens.

But that wouldn't stop the Akatsuki from going to KFC.

Itachi and Sasori actually had to tie him up and throw him in the backseat just to come with them. "I hate you all, un!" Deidara cursed as they pulled into the parking lot. "AND WOULD YOU UNTIE ME!" He demanded as everyone got out of the car, Itachi throwing Dei-dei over his shoulder. "Put me DOWN." Itachi sighed, letting go of him and allowing the brooding blonde to fall on his face with an "OMPH!"

"Okay. Listen, Deidara." Itachi turned to the lump. "I'm going to free you, but you have to promise you won't do anything drastic." Deidara nodded quickly. Itachi pulled and string on his back and he was free. "Now, follow-OH HELL NO!" Deidara tried to make a run for it, but Itachi tackled him to the ground before he could get any farther.

Kisame smirked and leaned down to face Dei-dei. "You've been pwned." He simply said before grabbing the rope. "Now Itachi. Can you hold his legs?"

"No! DON'T! OKAY! OKAY! I PROMISE I WON'T RUN AWAY!" Deidara wailed for mercy.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Itachi sighed. "Good."

"Okay!" Kisame clapped his heads and beconed everone over. "Now we can go inside!" Kisame and the other started to walk towards KFC.

"Hey Itachi?" Deidara looked up at Itachi.

"Hm?"

"You can get off of me now."

Much to Deidara's discomfort, Itachi blushed and growled, "Fine."

**XxxxX**

"I'm going to order first!" Declared Kisame as he stepped up to the counter. Our blonde friend snuck to the end of the line just to get away. Fishy stepped up the the counter and looked at the selections.

_Don't go mad Deidara...DON'T GO MAD..._

Deidara repeated that line over and over again in his head. But he couldn't help that he was horrifed of chickens! ...still, WHY did everyone else have to LOVE them. Everywhere he looked there were CHICKENS. It was enough to drive someone insane...well, Dei-dei anyway. And the NOISES they make...BAGAG! The KFC commercials were on loop on the T.V screen.

**BAGAG!**

**BAGAG!**

**BAGAG!**

He can't take this anymore! He whipped out some clay and said "NOBODY MOVE!" Everyone froze. "Any wrong moves and this fast food resteraunt goes bye-bye." He threatened, looking very serious. Everyone looked at Deidara, then at eachother, then back at Deidara, still looking very serious. They erupted in histerical laughter. Deidara's eyebrow twitched. "Okay! You asked for it!"

Before anyone could even say 'AHH!', KFC was no more.

**XxxxX**

Pein jumped at the sound of the explosion. He sighed. "Not again..." He mumbled.

**XxxxX**

"Nice, Dei-dei, NICE."

"Shut up, Kisame." The blonde pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. After thinking about what just happened, he smirked. "No more KFC!" He cheered while smiling. Itachi sighed. Idiot... "So where are we going now?" Deidara questioned.

Kisame kept his eyes on the traffic before�saying, "Jack In A Box." He felt a little jump and looked back at Itachi. He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Itachi looked up from the ground. "You know how I feel about Jack In A Boxes..."

* * *

**THE END!**

**...is it me, or are my stories getting worse and worse?**

**...hee hee...**

**In this, it seems like Itachi and Deidara have a Naruto and Sasuke relationship. **

**Hmmm...I wonder what would happen if we ship them...**

**-Comes to the realization, blushes and gives a thumbs up- I APPROVE OF THIS COUPLE!**

**Chibi Shino now enjoys Itachi/Dei-dei! Not supports, ENJOYS.**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**

**-SPOILER!-**

**I wrote most of this before the most recent chapter came out (393).**

**THEY'RE BOTH DEAD! -Cries-**


End file.
